A New Dead Enemy:
by creze
Summary: A new enemy is trying to kill sailor moon. In the process tuxedo mask dies, and the sailor soldiers are too weak to fight! Will sailor moon be able to unleash the power inside her to stop the enemy? Well you'll find out..


.:A new Dead Enemy:.  
  
1 year After Serena's Wedding, in a distant land:  
  
Crisis: Hello, Queen Beryl, I am Crisis.  
  
Beryl: How did you get here, I was banished by a retched brat and nobody was ever strong enough to get here  
  
Crisis: I am Strong enough, I have a very mysterious power, that not even that retched brat of yours can surpass. Which is why I have come here, you see, I am giving you the chance to get revenge, all you have to do, is trust me.  
  
Beryl: I accept your offer  
  
~  
  
After that, Crisis takes beryl to a very desolate planet, thriving with minions of great power; the Queen of the planet was Crisis herself. When they got to her planet, Crisis stuck a special dagger into beryl's heart, killing her. The dagger sucked the life that was left in beryl and gave it to crisis.  
  
Crisis's planet was for the dead, but Crisis found a way to reborn. By killing another to revive yourself. Since Crisis took beryl, A part of beryl was in Crisis, and the one thing beryl wanted, was the death of sailor moon.  
  
~  
  
Many Months Later, Crisis Locates Earth:  
  
Crisis: I will go down to earth and capture many people, by killing them I can reborn my warriors, and then I will have enough power to defeat sailor moon!  
  
After that Crisis takes 100 people to her plant and then sacrifices them to reborn her most powerful minions. She sends six of them to search for the place sailor moon lives in. Since Serena Had never had to fight since The fight with galaxia, she was never revealed as a sailor scout, until.  
  
Amara: Trista, look at that.  
  
Trista: It looks like an enemy, Hotaru did have a vision a week ago, about some new enemy.  
  
Michelle: Well this must be it  
  
Trista: I will go inform the other scouts of this, you guys keep an eye on the enemy, only attack if it attacks.  
  
Michelle and Amara: Right!  
  
~  
  
After telling the scouts, they all go to scene, to find Sailor Saturn, Neptune and Uranus Fighting the enemy.  
  
'Moon Eternal Power'  
  
Mercury.. Mars.. Jupitar.. Venus.. Pluto.. Crystal power!  
  
{They all transform}  
  
Sailor moon: Stop right there!  
  
The five (one had died from saturn) minions face sailor moon  
  
Sailor moon: I am, Sailor Moon, Champion of Love And justice, and In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!  
  
Sailor Scouts: We are the sailor Scouts!  
  
The five minions attack!  
  
Sailor Mars: Mars flame. Ah!  
  
The minion hits mars right on, sending her half-flaming arrow in the air.. It comes back down and, Sailor Moon sees it's going to hit mars and jumps over mars when:  
  
{A beautiful red rose slices the arrow in half}  
  
Its tuxedo mask, In his arms is sailor mini moon. (Mini moon had inherited Sailor moons wand from Super S) and:  
  
Sailor mini moon: MOON GORGEOUS MEDI-TATION!  
  
It wasn't enough.. The minion hit Mini moon, but she was ok. Sailor moon got so angry she attacks the monster: Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!  
  
This was not enough either.  
  
Sailor moon: What?!  
  
All the minions gather round and form into one.. it attacks tuxedo mask and the minion now has him by the neck, the minion told the scouts, that if they don't stay back tuxedo mask is going to die. Sailor moon got really scared. And a single tear fell from her eye. She knew what she had to do. She summoned the silver crystal and tried to use it, but it was too late. The minion killed tuxedo mask. Sailor moon fell to the ground. Her Eternal wand fell and the silver crystal returned to sailor moons transformation brooch. The minion then approached Sailor moon.  
  
{Suddenly The Eternal Wand Started Glowing and It too Approached Sailor moon, the minion getting closer to sailor moon; Uranus Threw herself on it, She was the only scout that was strong enough after the battle. When the Eternal wand got to where sailor moon lay, it went inside her brooch. And the brooch started to glow..}  
  
Sailor Moon: Moon Eternal Crystal, Magic!  
  
Sailor Moon transformed into what looked like a Different, but stronger version of her eternal form, her arm-bands are now Blood red, Her Dress Colors Are now All in a darker shade, except yellow.  
  
The minion again approaches her. Sailor moon seems to be in a trance.  
  
Then.. Sailor Moon: Moon Crystal, Eternity, Action!  
  
{The top of her brooch opened to reveal the silver crystal, which sends a beam of light at the demon, killing it.}  
  
Sailor Moon takes the brooch in her hand, and puts it over her head and says: Moon Eternity Brooch, Heal! Tuxedo Mask is alive again, and all the other scouts are healed. Sailor moon then turns back into her regular eternal form and falls into tuxedo masks hands.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity Appears and says: Sailor Moon has received a great deal of power from her eternal wand. She is now Super Eternal Moon. Her brooch provides her with all the power she needs to defeat the next enemy, I think. In this form, She may receive a wand to help her, but since the power is already too much for her, a wand may kill her. As you see, super eternal moon has been given the power to heal, and to reborn, though when she performs any of these powers it drains all of her energy, and may bring her as far down as her super form.  
  
Also, My dear Rini, this is for you.  
  
Rini: What! Mommy I can't take the silver crystal of the future! What will you do?  
  
Neo Queen Serenity: Rini I don't think the future has to worry about any new enemies for a while. Take care of the crystal, And sailor scouts take great care to sailor moon, I must leave now, goodbye.  
  
When Serena awakens in her bed the next morning she is still very weak. All of the scouts and tuxedo mask are around her.  
  
Serena: Thank you all.  
  
)(End of Chapter 1)( 


End file.
